


《形婚》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “你知道我......我通常不把喜欢说出口。”





	《形婚》chapter（2）

Loki同Thor闪婚了，这两个令家里人无比头疼的不婚主义，突然宣告因为那次相亲让他们一见钟情，一刻都不能离开彼此。

“事实上我没有欺骗任何人，”Loki曾经以为他的生活在形婚之后不会有太多改变，他依旧能够不必和任何人报备地彻夜不归，甚至喝得烂醉也没必要再打点精神去应付另一个人。但事实上，这对新婚“爱侣”的卧室中几乎时时刻刻都弥漫着发情的气息，先是Loki，然后是Thor，”我的确一刻都不想离开你.....的身体。”

“Fuck.....哈......啊！”餐桌被撞得咯吱摇晃，Loki本来想在周六上午去图书馆查些资料，但他现在正被这个发了情的alpha扒下底裤摁在餐桌上肏，“这不公平！”“这很公平，我不用在洗澡的时候自慰解决，”Thor喘息着抿住了Omega微微浮肿的腺体，Loki粗喘了一声，肉穴颤抖着咬紧了alpha的性器，“而你和我一样爽毙了，宝贝儿。”

“想想我是怎么陪你渡过发情期的？我任由你骑在我身上胡来，帮你口到高潮.....”Thor一边挺动着劲窄的腰胯，一边厚颜无耻地颠倒是非，“我甚至请假在家陪了你三天，随时满足你那张湿漉漉的小嘴.....”

“那家公司是你自己开的！”哪怕他们已经实战过很多次，但被肏进生殖腔的感觉依旧让Loki头晕目眩，“我是答应过你......但鬼知道你他妈做一次能干我一整晚！”

“我总有忍不住的时候，Loki。”Thor有些得意地闷声笑了起来，气喘吁吁的Omega抱怨了起来，催他快点结束，alpha抚摸着他的后腰轻声地诱哄，“乖一点......我会送你去图书馆，好么？”

“我再给你十分钟，种马。”Omega坐在了桌上，用修长的双腿缠住了alpha的腰，“下一个发情期我们各自分开过！”“我们都心知肚明，Loki。没有人比我们更契合彼此的了，至少在床上。”

“自从婚礼过后很久没见你了，Loki。”Natasha和任职文学系教授的Loki在同一所大学，但她的职位更高些，因此不经常出现，在酒吧见到她的机会还更多一些，“性生活还和谐吗？”“我们是形婚，”Loki兴致缺缺地翻了几页资料，“除了性生活，什么都不和谐。”

“形婚通常上来说是无性婚姻，”Nat在Loki身边坐下，打开笔记本电脑登上了学术论坛浏览，“炮友结婚，那叫假戏真做。”“所以你见过身边有炮友形婚吗？”“当然没有。”“那你可没立场来教导我，我和Thor只是成了固定炮友。”“well，合法打炮。”

“你在看什么？”Loki一眼瞟到了几行熟悉的字眼，“你怎么会有我还没发表的学术论文？”“你说这篇？下面的署名只有高天尊。”Natasha不明所以地看着Loki苍白愤怒的面色，“我知道你和他合不来，但......”“这篇东西是我的。”Loki仿佛如坠冰窖，“我为它耗费了两年的时间，还差一个结尾......高天尊曾经是我的同学，只有他知道我的思路。”

“你有什么编辑记录，或者存档信息吗？”Natasha抓住了Loki有些颤抖的手，“冷静下来，Loki，你的电脑......god，它在上个星期坏了对吗？我听你在电话里提起过，你的同事不小心把红茶洒在了上面。”

“那个同事就是高天尊。”Loki有些崩溃地揉了揉鼻梁，“我不该那么快就扔了它......”“你有备份吗？”“我和你说过它和移动硬盘一起整个烧坏了，但是我记性很好，所以都记在了我的脑子里。”

“well.....你只能指望高天尊良心发现了，Loki。”

Thor在送Loki去图书馆之后便隐隐觉得不安，这种准确到令人心惊的预感在他结束饭局之后达到了顶峰。alpha匆匆告别同伴回了家，Loki已经在他自己的卧室里了，隐约有通话的声音传来。

“我知道，但我现在十分需要那个你们已经修好卖出去的二手笔记本。”“那换下来的硬盘或者......我管它是什么，我需要里面存着的所有东西！”“那就告诉我谁买了它，你们连客户记录都没有吗？！”

“你还好吗，Loki。”Thor闻到了一股浓烈的酒味，他转身去厨房倒了一杯水，看着光洁如新的灶台才发现他们几乎很少一起吃一顿自己做的饭，“有没有什么我能帮上忙的？”

“只是一些......我自己的麻烦。”Loki勉强地笑了笑，Thor不算是他的丈夫，他没必要管这些没什么翻盘希望的烂摊子，“帮我去拿瓶酒吧。”“你喝得够多了，Lo......”“拜托了，Thor。”

“你被夺取过什么东西吗？”Loki看上去像是变了一个人，他颓废地窝在沙发中，将冰箱里的啤酒搜刮一空，“你身边的人都相信你......但你没法讨回公道，因为没有证据。”“除了被父母限制了单身自由之外，”Thor试图说些俏皮话调动气氛，他很擅长这个，但是今晚除外，“从高中的地理作业到这些年的商业竞争，我一直是掠夺的那个。”

“你不擅长地理？”Loki喝得眼眶燎红，目色迷离地笑了笑，“我擅长一切文科......”“但我的数学一直名列前茅.....hey，我听说了一些你的麻烦，”Omega醉倒的身躯软软地向沙发另一侧倒去，Thor接住了他，“我很抱歉我在学术界没有什么人脉能帮到你，但如果你需要律师或者法律顾问......”

“我能解决，Thor。“Loki试图推开他站起来，又因为腿软而倒了回去。他看着那双欧蓝色的眼睛，突然对接下来即将脱口而出的那句话感到犹豫，“你不是个爱管闲事的好心人，对吗？”

“但这和你有关。”Thor似乎有些惊讶于Loki的直接，他别过头干咳了一声，“你知道我......我通常不把喜欢说出口。”

“什么时候的事？”Loki坐了起来，皱着眉按了按隐隐作痛的太阳穴。“我不知道，当我能具象地感觉到这种情感时......”Thor自嘲地笑了笑，他觉得自己逊毙了，“只是某一天雨后，你坐在那扇窗边，然后在看手中的诗集，我想如果我能和你搭上话就好了。”

“然后我把你书架上的那些书名全部抄给我的秘书，让他给我买来时.....”alpha抬眼，忐忑地看着Loki，“我就知道大事不妙了，Loki。”

“......谢谢。”Loki一瞬间不知道该说些什么，他选择落荒而逃，“我会调整好情绪再来和你谈这件事，Thor。”“好，我等你。”

Loki在半夜接倒Natasha打来的一个电话，高天尊是个剽窃论文的惯犯，而8年前让他一举成名的那一篇论文，被剽窃的学者却因为收下了高天尊的钱财而罢休。“他留下了证据，Loki，能收钱了事的人，为什么不能收第二次？”Natasha说，“Loki，也许你无法让他对你道歉，但总要出口恶气，不是吗？”

“那个学者在哪里？”“维也纳，他现在是一所中学的历史老师。”

“你在干什么？”Thor一整夜没有睡熟，他觉得Loki很有可能就此不再搭理他，“现在已经是凌晨一点了。”“我准备订去维也纳的航班机票，”Loki拖出了行李箱，胡乱往里面塞了几件衣服还有资料，“我要尽快找到那个人解决这件事情......”

“人又不会跑，你需要休息。”Thor拉住只想让自己忙碌起来的Loki，紧紧地抱住了他，力道大得像是要把他嵌进怀里，“Loki，你会赢的，我知道你要强，但你不能自己先垮了......”

“这和你无关，Thor。”“就当我自做多情，我管定了。”“你怎么就......唔！”

“我喜欢你，Loki。”alpha像是一头战败了的雄狮，松开了Omega的薄唇，声音低沉委屈，“是我先违反了约定，也是我带着私心答应和你形婚。”“......那你不是明知故......”Loki被Thor抱得不自在，他这样高挑醒目的Omega从来不乏追求者，但像Thor这样直来直去毫无章法的，反倒束手无策了，“算了，这事儿等我回来再......”

“你怕了，Loki。”“......瞎说什么？”“连形婚都能在一个电话之后决定的人，”Thor握住了Loki推他的手，一寸寸暧昧地摩挲着指节，“却不敢回应我的告白？”Loki下意识地缩了缩，被alpha无孔不入的气息压得低低喘息了一声，“我现在没心情......”

“是没心思，还是不忍心？”Thor步步紧逼，眼廓深邃，“拒绝还是接受，你不是没想好，而是不愿没有退路。”“我知道你想逼我说什......”“那就拒绝我。”“......休想。”

“呵,我就知道......”Thor都已经扬起了自嘲的笑意，却突然僵住了，“你说什么？!”“我凭什么拒绝你？”Loki的耳根有些红，语气还带着被冒犯的怒气，“活该你自作多情矫情了大半天，就是给人当备胎的命！”

“你......我......”Thor呆愣了很久，面孔上的表情如同调色盘一般五彩缤纷，然后小心翼翼地重新抱住了他，“Loki，那你就是答应我了？”“答应你什么？我只不过没拒绝你罢了，”Loki转眼间又翻脸不认人，将行李箱踢到一边，拢着睡衣躺回了床上，“有什么好高兴的。”

“不赶着去维也纳了？”Thor帮他关了灯，掀开被子挤了上来，“你到底什么意思？是再考察我一段时间，还是觉得我们应该重新从谈恋爱开始？“

“一个备胎哪来那么多唧唧歪歪的。”Loki转过身拍了一下Thor的脑门，被他攥住了手翻身压住，“你再废话就滚......啊！”“那我们就先当炮友。”Thor咬住了Loki的下唇，手掌轻车熟路钻进了Omega的衣襟里，用粗糙的薄茧摩挲着他侧腰和胸口的软肉，“等你明天一走，我剩下的几天热潮期就都只能自己苦挨了......”

“别给我装可怜，”Loki本来就醉着，手软脚软的根本折腾不过Thor，alpha鼓起的胯下刚蹭进他的两腿之间，汹涌的信息素便撩拨得Omega湿了一片，“哼嗯......刚刚不是让我早点睡吗？”

“是早点睡......”Thor含糊地嘟囔，摸着Omega紧实的大腿只在他腿根内侧磨蹭，直到Loki忍不住呻吟出声了才沉腰肏了进去，“跟我睡。”

“你怎么不戴......哈啊！”Loki被顶得险些跳起来，Thor这算是做了一半的前戏，弄得他又酸又爽，疼中带痒，“你别太过分！哈嗯.....呃！”

“Loki，咬紧我.....哈......”Thor像是要把Loki揉进身体里，将他的腿抄在臂弯里弯折到最大又快又深地肏干，肉体相撞的声音热辣而放荡，“让我感觉这一切是真的......不是我的一场梦......”

“哈啊.....啊！呃嗯......Thor......”Loki又困又醉，大脑中的神经突突地跳动，偏偏身体却随着本能越来越兴奋，整个人像是被分裂成了两块，软软地歪倒了脖颈半张着嘴，一颠一颠地喘息，“你嗯......怎么和个马达一样......”

“爽吗？”Thor托起了Loki的后脑勺，Omega绵软的唇齿轻易地被他攻陷，被他吻得险些喘不过气，“什么都别想......Loki，放松一会儿......”Omega细而沙哑地用犬齿不痛不痒地啃咬着alpha的肩头，没一会儿就小高潮了一次，看样子是疲倦倒了极点。

Thor粗喘着停了一会儿，忍着一捅到底的欲望退了出来，将Loki抱去了浴室。Loki本来就爱干净，失魂落魄地回来也忘了洗漱，此刻一泡进热水便像猫儿一样咕噜着放松了下来，Thor跨进来时还眯着眼让了个位子。

“这下终于算是让你舒服了，”Thor捏了捏Loki的臂膀，分开了Omega的双腿，“水里会有些疼，你想不想在这里？”“谁也别想拦着我泡澡......嗯！”alpha不客气地干了进去，两人之间润滑的体液被热水带走了不少，Loki嘶了一声，夹住了Thor的腰，“总好过一身臭汗，那你轻点......”

“要求真多。”alpha没再理他，将Omega的一条腿挂在了浴缸边沿上，起伏的腰杆几乎把半个浴缸里的水都掀了出去，而浸泡在热水中的Omega感官全部被激发，呻吟声充斥了整间浴室。

“等等，Thor......”Loki翻身骑了上去，他们早上才做过，现在又即将身体相连纠缠着到达另一个黎明，“你在上面的时间太长了。”“有人告诉过你吗？”Thor笑着喘了一声，“你真的很麻烦。”他不甘示弱地将成结的性器肏进了Omega的生殖腔，方才还趾高气昂的Loki一下子软了下来，他这才意识到一开始被忽略的问题。

他们都没有做避孕措施。

“Thor，你得出来.....”Loki试着向后退了退，柔软脆弱的生殖腔毫无防备地被卡在腔口的性器拉扯了一下，“哈啊！该死......”“抱歉，我忘......唔！”Thor也不好受，Omega的生殖腔在紧张地吮吸皱缩，alpha动用了百倍的意志力才没有不管不顾地开始抽动，“Loki，你最好别再动了.....”

Loki尖锐地抽泣了一声，他被撑得头脑发胀：“结束它，Thor。”

alpha安抚地亲了亲Omega，然后开始小幅度地抽插。Loki呜咽着用脚跟勾住了Thor的大腿，在小腹不断的酸胀和刺激中射了出来。Thor加快了速度，随着Omega肉穴的蠕动而不断地顶到最深处，最后低吼着释放。

“你要去多久？”Thor等待着成结的性器前端渐渐消退，Loki在高潮过后眼神依旧有些迷离，“买上机票之后告诉我你的航班号，好吗？”“我不会告诉你回程的时间，Thor。”Loki扯过了一边的浴巾，他得在虚脱之前爬回自己的床上，“如果我失败了，我绝对不希望任何人来迎接我。”

“哪怕是我？”“尤其是你。”

“那我明天送你？”Thor依旧钻进了Loki的被窝，Omega已经连踹他一脚的力气都没有了，“我想我明天得废点功夫才能把你叫起来。”“记着，你向我表白了，而我还没答应。”Loki缓慢地翻了个身，将脑袋靠进了Thor的怀里钻了钻，“你当然得送我。”

“晚安，宝贝儿。”  
“别再把任何东西塞进我的两腿之间了，Thor。”


End file.
